Extremis
by Terez
Summary: Iron Man 3 spoilers. Chapter 3: Tony tries to talk Pepper into keeping Extremis. One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Iron Man is owned by Marvel and Disney.**

* * *

"You wearing perfume?" Tony asks, his head clouded with an invigorating sent.

"No," Pepper responds, sounding genuinely confused. They're alone in one of the labs in the tower, as he runs another test on her, there's no need for perfume.

"New soap?" he questions around a heavy tongue, unconsciously leaning closer.

"No," Pepper states, looking up at him from the reclined chair she sits in.

Feeling slightly drugged he can't describe what's happening, all he knows is he has an overwhelming desire to kiss her; to take her, right here in the lab. Really his only thought should be fixing her, making her better, but this close to her, it's the furthest thought from his mind.

His lips find hers in a heated kiss failing to notice Pepper does not share his enthusiasm for long.

"Tony stop!" Pepper shouts and in an instant her skin goes from mildly warm to blisteringly hot.

Tony curses as he stumbles off of her, crashing unceremoniously to floor. Sitting for a few seconds he feels as if he's just come out of dream, with reality slamming back into him; Pepper fills his thoughts, but for a whole other reason.

"Pepper," he calls worriedly, jumping off the floor and left standing helplessly next to the chair. Pepper sits with her head in her hands, taking deep breaths as the orange begins to fade from her skin.

"What the hell Tony?" Pepper gasps, shaking slightly. Lifting her head he can tell she's trying not to cry as she looks at him "I could seriously hurt you."

"I-" he flounders for a moment reaching out to take her hand as he tries to organize his thoughts. She's insisted they keep a relative distance until she's better, refusing to let him sleep in the same bed with her or even a lingering kiss. He knows he can be hormonal, but he's never lost control like that. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, it's just, you smelled so good."

"_I smelled good_?" Pepper repeats looking at him like he genuinely crazy.

Tony stands, his mouth opening and closing, he wants to explain himself better, but really that's all he has.

"If I may sir?" Jarvis interrupts pulling up a new chart. "It appears that Ms. Potts's pheromone levels spiked."

"Pheromones?" Tony questions turning to the screen.

"Chemicals that influence behavior-," Jarvis begins to rattle off.

"Mute," Tony interrupts, clicking at the screen several times before turning back around, his next words dieing on his lips.

"So it's my fault," Pepper says as her jaw locks, trying to keep her anger in check, her eyes on the screen behind him.

"No," Tony states taking her by the shoulders, locking eyes with her. "This is Extremis. Pheromone levels don't spike like that in humans, it's the virus." He tries to reassure her, but it doesn't seem to help.

"I'm going to really end up hurting you Tony," Pepper swallows thickly, fighting back tears.

Tony cups her face, wiping at a tear with his thumb, "You're not going to hurt me."

"Tony," Pepper sighs as her eyes fall shut.

"I'm going to fix this Pepper," Tony promises, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I just need a little more time."

* * *

**A/N: So this was based off of something I read about Iron Man 3 saying that the Extremis virus was going to have an effect of pheromones, so that's where this came from. Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews make me really happy and motivated me to write more :)**


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: Decided to add on to this, kind of problems with extremis sort of thing, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Nightmare**

The water runs down her back like rivets of ice doing nothing for the fire that courses thorough her veins. Images flash behind closed eyes as she clenches her head, curled up in the corner of the shower; prying for this hellish nightmare that is now her life to stop.

"Pepper!" Tony's voice echoes loudly though the bathroom carrying along the high walls and over the sound of the shower. Pepper curls further into herself, hot tears streaming down her face, hands threaded through her wet hair.

"Pepper," Tony calls again and while he's not as loud he's just as desperate. The spray of the shower is cut off as he crouches in front of her; his hands find her face, warm against her chilled skin. Pepper stays curled up, fighting to hold herself together. She doesn't want to thrust any of this on him, he's spent days on end trying to find a cure; he doesn't need the added stress of her suffering.

"Pepper look at me," Tony pleads and when she fails to respond he tries again, though his tone is no longer pleading, "Virginia."

Pepper swallows thickly, blinking her eyes slowly as Tony blurrily comes into view; he gives a small smile pressing his lips to her forehead. "Jarvis said you had an episode."

"It was just a nightmare," Pepper tells him hoping he'll drop it.

"You want talk about it," Tony encourages looking a little out of his element. "I hear that helps," he offers with an awkward grin.

Pepper shakes her head slightly, "I don't remember much, just fire and screaming." She closes her eyes fighting against the tears "I think I blew up."

Tony's face falls as he whispers her name, shifting against the floor to warp her up in a tight hug, burring his face in her hair, "I'm never going to let that happen."

"I know," Pepper whispers, sinking into his embrace, knowing her nightmare won't last much longer.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love and motivate me to write more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So last chapter did not get many reviews, which tells me the chapter was not a hit, so I hope you all like this one a little more.**

* * *

**Protection**

"No," Pepper states, her voice clipped in anger.

Tony sighs rubbing his face tiredly then rakes his hands through his hair, "Pepper-"

"I can't believe you'd even consider that." Pepper snaps, she can literally feel her blood beginning to boil.

Tony groans as he lowers his hands "Pepper you're not listening-"

"You want me to keep Extremis! Are you out of you're mind!"

"Pepper this can keep you safe-"

"I'm a ticking time bomb Tony!"

"I've fixed that, it's stable now."

Pepper shakes, taking several deep breaths as her eyes fall closed, trying to pull her anger back in; Extremis leaves her itching for a fight. "I want this out of me Tony," she states levelly, her eyes opening, leaving no room for argument as her gaze locks on his.

Tony breaks eye contact with her after a moment, turning to fidget with things on the nearby table, his whole domineer changes in an instant.

"Tony," Pepper calls, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I just want you to be safe," Tony tells her now refusing to look at her.

"Tony-." Pepper sighs tiredly

"I couldn't catch you!" Tony cuts off her next words, shouting as he turns to face her, throwing a wrench across the room. "I watched you die!" Pepper stands in complete silence as his chest heaves, she can tell he's fighting away tears as his eyes begin to water. "I promised I would protect you and all I did was put you in harms way."

Pepper shakes her head "No, Tony I was there because of Killian."

"You were there because of me!" he shouts back, putting more distance between them. "Because I had to go and threaten a terrorist! I-"

"Tony, stop!" Pepper demands, swallowing back her irritation for a gentler tone, she moves forward, cupping his face. "This is not your fault. Killian was insane."

She can tell he doesn't believe her, but he relaxes at her touch nonetheless, "I can't lose you."

"You don't know what this could do to me," Pepper tires to reason. "What kind of effect it could have in the long run."

Tony sighs leaning forward to his rest his head against hers, his arms settle around her hips. "I just want you to be safe," he whispers, grasping at straws, but she knows she's already won, he wont risk something experimental on her.

"Then make me safe," she whispers back, wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently scratches the back of his head. "Get this out of me."

Tony nods against her, his voice still soft "Now that it's stable I can work on eradicating it, it shouldn't be much longer."

"Thank you," Pepper breaths against him, tightening her grip in a hug.

"Pepper, I-I-" Tony sighs struggling with his words.

"I know Tony, I know," Pepper erasures him. He doesn't have to explain himself, she knows it all comes from a good place, everything he does, always has.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me your thoughts and please review!**


End file.
